


I always thought...

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ironic.





	I always thought...

Our story begins after Sturgis Podmore was found guilty of breaking into The Department of Mysteries and now his boyfriend Mundungus Fletcher is visiting him in Azkaban the day after he was found guilty.

Mundungus asked, "How are you holding up, Sturg?"

Sturgis assured him, "I'll survive 6 months in here for you."

Mundungus smirked. "You know I always thought that it would be the the other way round, you talking to me behind bars I mean."

Sturgis smiled. "Me too." He muttered, "You know I didn't do it willingly, right?"

Mundungus reassured him, "Yeah, I know. You were forced to by a Death Eater with Imperius."

Sturgis held his hand out to Mundungus through the bars and Mundungus took it.

Sturgis said, "I'll keep it together for you, Dung. I'd do anything for you."

Mundungus grinned. "That's a nice sentiment."


End file.
